Katniss and Cato
by TheWriterGirl16
Summary: Peeta is dead... wait! Or is he? The once brutal enemies Katniss and Cato won the hunger games, and are in love. How will Gale respond to this? What will Cato's parents think of him for falling for a District Twelve "Street Rat"? Read and find out! KatnissXCato
1. Chapter 1: Peeta's Death

Part 1: The Arena

Chapter 1: Flashback Peeta's death

Katniss' POV

_Flashback_

_I was lying, in my tree, waiting for the Capitol to show the faces of the dead. The first face I saw was… Peeta. How could this happen to me? I wanted to avenge his death by winning; I wanted to kill everyone in my way, and most of all, I wanted to kill his murderer._


	2. Chapter 2: Tracker Jacker Stings

Chapter 2: Tracker Jacker stings

The last thing I remember was dropping the tracker-jacker nest on the Careers and being stung by them also. I sat up, and looked around. I was lying a cave, with my possessions next to me. Then I remembered my stings. Why didn't they hurt? I looked down at them and saw them had been covered in chewed leaves. Who did this? I looked further into the cave and saw a boy; he had Peeta's golden-brown hair and his eyes were dazzling and sparkling, just like Peeta's. Peeta! I cried, and ran into his arms. But instead of Peeta's smooth voice, a rough, tone said: "He's gone." I looked up, and found myself looking into the dazzling cold eyes of Cato Stone.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

I screamed. Cato's hand went over my mouth and muffled it. Be quiet! He hissed. Do you want them to kill you? Slowly, he removed his from my mouth. Who's them? I asked warily. The rest of the Careers. He replied. You quit the Careers? I asked in disbelief. Yes, I did. He answered. Why am I here then? I asked suspiciously. He started explaining: "After you dropped the tracker jacker nest on us, I ran to the lake with the others. Then, I remembered you all of a sudden and I told the rest of the Careers: "I forgot something". I went to get you and carried you to this cave and put the chewed leaves on you." Why? I asked. He said: "Because I" His sentence was cut short by a loud clang, and a dripping Marvel came bursting in. He looked around, and his eyes widened when he saw us. They almost immediately became menacing again and started advancing on me. The rest of the Careers came in also and all jumped on Cato, who was trying to fend them off, without much success. Marvel was coming closer now, he knew I was weaponless, so instead of his spear, he took out some daggers and began coming closer and closer. I screamed and started moving backwards, but Marvel was much quicker on foot. Just as I closed my eyes to prepare for my death, I saw Cato charging into Marvel. I opened my eyes and saw that Cato had knocked out the rest of the Careers and had taken the dagger blow for me. Marvel was now repeatedly stabbing Cato now, in the shoulder. I stood up, grabbed my pack, and whacked Marvel on the head. Cato then ended his life. My eyes widened as he bent down and asked me: "Are you Ok?" All I got out was a shaky "yes". "Are you alright?" I started to move my hand to touch his shoulder, but with one hand, he blocked my hand. With all my strength, I knocked his hands away, and forced him to lie down. He finally gave in, and told me that the bandages were in his pack. I rummaged through his pack, pulled out the bandages, and wrapped his shoulder in them.

Just then, Claudius Templesmith's voice came booming through the speakers: "There can now be two victors, one boy, and one girl. I repeat, there can now be _**two**_ victors, one boy and girl.

Katniss and Cato looked at each other, and saw in each others eyes: Trust.

Marvel's POV (how he found their cave)

I was searching for a place to rest, it was raining outside. The Careers were drenched, and all I wanted then was a place to rest. I saw a cave and crashed into it. I saw Katniss and Cato together…


	4. Chapter 4: The fight at the Cornucorpia

Chapter 4: The Fight at the Cornucopia

I don't know why, but I tended Cato's wounds. Why was I doing this? He is/was a Career! But I just felt…attracted to him. Each day his wound kept getting worse, but I told him it was getting better. I know he didn't believe me. Each day I hunted for both of us. I knew he could kill me in a heartbeat, but he didn't…

Hello tributes. There will be a feast at the Cornucopia at dawn. Now, I know that some of you have a lot of food already, so this will not be a normal feast! There will be a backpack with your district number on it. Inside, there will be something you need desperately.

I repeat: There will be a feast at the Cornucopia at dawn. There will be a backpack with your district number on it. Inside, there will be something you need desperately. Claudius Templesmith's voice sounded throughout the arena.

I jumped up at the idea of Cato getting healed. Don't do it Katniss! Cato pleaded. When did he plead? I have to go. I replied. After a little while, Cato fell asleep. I looked inside Cato's backpack to look for a weapon. There was a bow and arrows! I silently took them and crept out of the cave. I was headed for the Cornucopia.

After a long walk, I finally saw the golden-brown horn. There it was! The 12-2 backpack. No one's backpack had been taken yet. I decided to risk it. I sprang out of the grove of trees and rushed toward the 12-2 backpack. Just as I grabbed the backpack and was running back, Glimmer and Clove, the remaining Careers jumped on me pinning me down.

While Clove started thinking about what pattern to carve on my face, Glimmer turned around and said seductively: "Hi Cato". She started to try to impress the person who was probably Cato. At the sound of Cato's name, Clove jumped up and dragged me into the trees. I could hear Glimmer trying to get Cato to kiss her, and I felt a pang. Was I jealous? No, I couldn't be. No time to think of that now. Clove bent down and whispered: "Girl on fire, you will not be the one to win." We both heard a heart piercing shriek. Clove shot her head up. Glimmer? She called out. No answer. Cato? Silence. Anyone? Her shout echoed through a large area. Anyone? Anyone? Came a mocking answer. Cato? Asked Clove. Cato sneered. "NO, I'm an alien from another planet." He mocked.

"CATO!" I screamed. "Quiet fire girl. You aren't part of this." She clamped a hand over my mouth. She turned back to Cato. "Why. Did. You. Not. Go. Along. With. The." She fumed. Cato stopped her halfway. Be quiet Clove. Then, with lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed me and stumbled back to the cave.

**A/N Hey, sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time. I couldn't think of a idea… Anyway, if Peeta were still alive would you want:**

**Peeta/Glimmer**

**Peeta/Clove**

**Leave Peeta by himself hahaha **

**Please give a review on what you think. This is my first fanfic! **


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**A/N: Hey guys! I really need a opinion here! If Peeta were alive, should it be:**

**Peeta/Clove**

**Peeta/Glimmer**

**Leave Peeta by himself**

**Please review and tell me your opinion!**

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Once we got back to the cave, Cato collapsed in pain. "Cato….." I whispered. I remembered the ointment. I grabbed it out of the pack and began to massage Cato's shoulder wound. He almost screamed in pain.

The days were repeating. I treated Cato's wound, hunted, treated his wound, hunted. One day, Cato felt good enough to stand, went over to me and whispered: "Kat, I have a surprise for you." Hmmmmm… Nickname? I thought. He took my hand and went to the far end of the cave. Sitting there was a big boulder. Using all his strength he pushed the boulder away.

Cato led me inside. He walked with me through numerous hallways until we reached another boulder. Cato pushed it away, then led me inside again. I gasped. Inside was huge crystals coming down from the ceiling and there was also crystal chairs, a crystal table, even a crystal sculpture.

Cato took a deep breath and said: "Katniss Everdeen, I have adored you every moment. When you stepped off the chariot, when we were in arena, every moment. "Cato…" I whispered softly. "Thank you." He smiled at me.

Then, in a flash, he held me in his arms, and then his lips came crashing down onto mine. After a long time, we pulled apart gasped for breath. "I love you" Cato told me. In response, I hugged him. We spent a little longer in the crystal cave. Then, he took out one of the squirrels I hunted and prepared it. Then, we both sat down on the crystal chairs and began to eat the squirrel.

Gale's POV

I was staring at the screen. Suddenly, the Cato person took Katniss's hand and led her inside a tunnel. For god's sake, you will not be allowed to hold Katniss's hand! She is mine and I will do anything to have her. He led her inside a crystal cave. Then Cato-person-dude kissed her! I will kill him. Katniss is mine. She will not kiss anyone else! I should be in his place, kissing Katniss. Ahhhh…


	6. Chapter 6: Running Away

Chapter 6: Running Away

Sorry I haven't updated for so long I was busy… Please give your opinions on the questions before! Thanks

After a few days, Cato was fully recovered. After a quick hunt in the forest, we both started trekking back to our cave. Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek of hatred sounded and the vicious Clove jumped on me. She held a knife at my neck and when Cato tried to get me back, she snarled: "Don't move Cato, or I kill her." Cato froze. "WHY DID YOU NOT GO WITH THE PLAN?!" Clove suddenly shrieked. "What plan?" Cato asked with a look of recognition on his face. "You know very well Cato. The plan where you go to Katniss, become friends, say you love her", Cloves happy face during the first part of the plan immediately became bloodthirsty and vain. "THEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER! INSTEAD OF KILLING HER, YOU EVEN KILLED MARVEL! ONE OF US! At this point, I don't know how, I broke free of Clove and started running. Cato chased me. After what felt like a long time, Cato's scream of "Katniss" was finally gone. Right at this moment, I felt a jab of agony. I climbed up a tree and lay there, breathing. After a while I fell asleep.

Commercial Break!

Gale's POV

Hmmmm… How dare that Cato-person-dude-without-a-name-even-though-he-clearly-has-one ditch Catnip? Well, now I might get a chance with her…(Gale falls asleep daydreaming. Bye Bye Gale!) His response: Zzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz

Katniss's POV

Did Cato never love me? Why then did he kiss me? Oh yeah right, Clove said that was part of the plan. Maybe she made that part up? Probably. But then she didn't make the part where we were supposed to be friends or else the plan would have been too short. But then why would Cato have killed Marvel? He was one of them right? My feelings are mixed. I really miss Peeta and Gale right now. I still remember going to the bakery and selling squirrels, or hunting peacefully in the woods with Gale. I probably won't see him anymore again.

Wait. Where was Glimmer when all this happened? I didn't hear a cannon so she shouldn't be dead… Maybe Clove killed her during the night? Normally she should be trying to seduce Cato. Why do I feel that pang inside me? I am so not jealous of Glimmer, I do not like Cato, and he tricking me! Do I like Cato? And if I do, do I like him more than Gale or Peeta? Definitely not. Well maybe. I mean he was my first kiss, and he does look so handsome… What am I thinking? He is a bloodthirsty monster. But he did give me a nickname. That was probably fake. Then what about the crystal cave? I can't think of why he did that.

But then why did I do the things that I did to him? And why then would Marvel stab him? Marvel and Glimmer, the dumbest people of the Careers, probably did not know about the plan. I wish I could just find out what Cato is thinking about right now.

That's it people! I will try to update sooner. And Review! See you soon!


End file.
